crystalclearclcfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepe
"Pepe" is a song by CLC, and the second and title track in their first mini album, First Love. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 네가 내게 뭘 줄 수 있겠니 이건 너의 한계 생각보다 훨씬 멍청해 평생 중2병 남자란 똑같아 (네가 원하는걸) 찾으려 헤맬 땐 (조급해지고) 무슨 환자야 의사와 상의해 아픈 척하지 말고 왜 건들고 흔들어 님아 혹시 Ooh ooh 어쩌나 You’re so crazy Amazing 해 너의 연기 또 다신 날 찾지 마 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 이게 네 수준이야 Move back 어딜 봐 넌 못 오르는 나무야 Plz 그만 좀 해 둬 네 여잔 딴 데 가서 알아봐 남자란 똑같아 (네가 원하는걸) 찾으려 헤맬 땐 (조급해지고) 무슨 환자야 의사와 상의해 아픈 척하지 말고 왜 건들고 흔들어 님아 혹시 Ooh ooh 어쩌나 You’re so crazy Amazing 해 너의 연기 또 다신 날 찾지 마 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 이게 네 수준이야 뻔한 남자들의 늑대 같은 외침 마침 굶주려 있는 것처럼 건드려 정이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 감동 이제 화도 나지 않아 나도 너와 헤어지니 노래를 불러요 가족 친구들도 만세를 불러요 더듬더듬 잘 가라 Baby 너를 잊는 법도 참 Easy 왜 건들고 흔들어 님아 혹시 Ooh ooh 어쩌나 You’re so crazy Amazing 해 너의 연기 또 다신 날 찾지 마 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 후비루에 페페 페로 웃겨 이게 네 수준이야 |-|Romanization= nega naege mwol jul su itgetni igeon neoui hangye saenggakboda hwolssin meongcheonghae pyeongsaeng jung ibyeong namjaran ttokgata (nega wonhaneungeol) chajeuryeo hemael ttaen (jogeuphaejigo) museun hwanjaya uisawa sanguihae apeun cheokhaji malgo wae geondeulgo heundeureo nima hoksi Ooh ooh eojjeona You’re so crazy Amazing hae neoui yeongi tto dasin nal chajji ma hubirue pepe pero utgyeo hubirue pepe pero utgyeo hubirue pepe pero utgyeo ige ne sujuniya Move back eodil bwa neon mot oreuneun namuya Plz geuman jom hae dwo ne yeojan ttan de gaseo arabwa namjaran ttokgata (nega wonhaneungeol) chajeuryeo hemael ttaen (jogeuphaejigo) museun hwanjaya uisawa sanguihae apeun cheokhaji malgo wae geondeulgo heundeureo nima hoksi Ooh ooh eojjeona You’re so crazy Amazing hae neoui yeongi tto dasin nal chajji ma hubirue pepe pero utgyeo hubirue pepe pero utgyeo hubirue pepe pero utgyeo ige ne sujuniya ppeonhan namjadeurui neukdae gateun oechim machim gumjuryeo itneun geotcheoreom geondeuryeo jeongi ttukttuk tteoreojineun gamdong ije hwado naji anha nado neowa heeojini noraereul bulleoyo gajok chingudeuldo mansereul bulleoyo deodeumdeodeum jal gara baby neoreul ijneun beopdo cham Easy wae geondeulgo heundeureo nima hoksi Ooh ooh eojjeona You’re so crazy Amazing hae neoui yeongi tto dasin nal chajji ma hubirue pepe pero utgyeo hubirue pepe pero utgyeo hubirue pepe pero utgyeo ige ne sujuniya |-|English= What can you give to me? This is your limit You’re stupider than I thought You’ll always be like a child Guys are all the same (what you want) When you’re looking for it (you become impatient) Are you a patient? Talk to a doctor Stop pretending to be sick Why are you provoking me, shaking me up? Ooh ooh, what to do You’re so crazy, your acting is amazing Never look for me again Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny This is your level Move back, what’re you looking at? You’re a tree that can’t grow Please, just quit it Look for your girl somewhere else Guys are all the same (what you want) When you’re looking for it (you become impatient) Are you a patient? Talk to a doctor Stop pretending to be sick Why are you provoking me, shaking me up? Ooh ooh, what to do You’re so crazy, your acting is amazing Never look for me again Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny This is your level Typical guys, howling like wolves Poking around like they’re starved I’m losing interest, losing heart I’m not even getting mad now After breaking up with you, I’m singing Even my family and friends sing hurray Bye now baby Forgetting you is so easy Why are you provoking me, shaking me up? Ooh ooh, what to do You’re so crazy, your acting is amazing Never look for me again Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny Hubiruae pepe pepe, you’re so funny This is your level Music Video Category:First Love Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:2015 Releases